Seeker
by NotesOnPenguins
Summary: Angela Weber is immortal, a Seeker. She has lived nearly 100 years without love. Now she travels with the Cullens in her neverending search for her soul mate. When a shifter imprints on her, and life is sudddenly perfect, will the Volturi tear them apart?
1. Prologue

**This is the very first chapter of my very first story. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

**Prologue**

I think a lot about my life, about all the good things, and the bad things. To most eyes, my life may have seemed perfect; I had just about everything I could possibly want. But for those few who knew the real me, they understood how much effort I sometimes had to put forth to maintain my mask.

The strangest thing is how nearly perfect my life actually was. How everything seemed to have fallen into place; all the pieces of my heart, kept by those I love, fitting together with the beautiful harmony of an expertly composed piano piece. My adopted family, the Cullens, lived their lives happily. My adopted sister and best friend, Bella Swan, had found her place within the arms of Edward Cullen and his family, so many years ago. They married and had a beautiful child, Renesmee, who is grown and married to Jacob Black, the shape shifter. Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, Jacob and Nessie, were all utterly delighted with things just the way they were. I, on the other hand, was not.

I remember all those years of loneliness while I watched Bella and Edward together. They were like nothing I had seen before; like two magnets that had come together and could never be pried apart. I remember longing for that in my life. Yearning for someone who could know everything, all my darkest secrets, and accept me without a second thought. Someone who I could love unconditionally; who could love me unconditionally. No such person could exist for me. No one could love me without knowing what I was, and no one—no human—could know the truth.

By my third time through high school, I had given up on love. I couldn't even manage to experience the petty, hormone-induced crushes that my classmates did. Anything would have been a relief from my never ending loneliness. Bella always insisted that there was someone for me out there, someone who would accept who I was, but as desperately as I wanted to believe her, I had given up on that dream long ago.

Of course, my life seemed perfect, to outsiders. No one other than Bella and the Cullens knew of what I was and what I could do. During my second time through high school, in Forks, Washington, I met Bella, and when she and the Cullens left several years later, I joined them.

I knew what the Cullens were, what Bella became alongside them. That is one of the many powers Seekers possess: the ability to recognize different species by sight and by scent. I knew Bella belonged with them as surely as I knew it was right for me to join them when they moved on.

Carlisle was fascinated by me; he had only ever heard rumors of my kind before. We blend in with humans much easier than vampires, easier even, than werewolves. We have the same scent, and the same appearance, as long as we aren't Seeking. He was perfectly content to accept me into his family, so long as I helped him with his research.

So I was nearly happy. I had accepted that I would probably never find the right person. That my life would have to stay the way it was. I decided that the love of my family would have to be enough. That Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Jacob, and Nessie would have to suffice. That I could try to be happier for Bella and Edward, and shove my jealousy to the side. I lived as if nothing was wrong, and I buried my small hopes deep enough that I wouldn't have to ponder them ever again.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

**Thanks for trying my story. I'll try to post new chapters as often as I can. If you value my sanity, please, please, please review!**


	2. A New Life

**The first real chapter of Seeker, I'm so excited! :)**

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

**A New Life**

"Time to start over again," I sighed. Sometimes I wished I wasn't immortal. If I was human, I would have died years ago. I could be somewhere better by now, rather then this pitiful, repetitive lifestyle. Unlike the rest of my immortal family, I had nothing to live for, nothing to tie me to this earth. I had no reason not to die, and wondered if death were at all possible for me.

"Ang..." Edward cautioned me. I quickly redirected my thoughts to pay attention to Alice and Bella's conversation in the front seat. Edward inclined his head ever so slightly toward Alice. I knew what that meant. Alice had a vision of me trying to kill myself probably.

_I swear I'm not going to do that, okay, _I thought. _I was just wondering. _

Edward grimaced.

_It's not like I could manage it anyway, _I thought privately. I had always been glad that Edward couldn't read my mind. As a Seeker, my thoughts were protected from him, though unlike Bella I could share certain thoughts with him if I chose to.

Alice and Bella ignored our quiet mutterings, though I knew they heard every word we'd said, and guessed the ones we hadn't.

Edward put his arm around my shoulder and held me briefly to his side. I sighed again, only this time as a thank you. Edward was the one I could relate to the most; he understood what I was going through. He had been alone for more than a hundred years before he found Bella. He knew what it was like to be the odd one out. He had been to that place where you gave up on love and just tried to get through life one day at a time.

I also knew that he had found his soul mate, his other half. His success was the only thing that kept my dream from being completely extinguished by misery, the only thing that allowed my hopes to keep glimmering faintly despite the many decades of resignation.

I opened my thoughts to him now, and let my gratitude flow freely from my mind to his. He squeezed me a little tighter to his side, then let go. I looked up at him. He had worry in his eyes, but I could tell he knew how incredibly useless it would be to advise me to just get on with my life. He knew what I needed, and he believed, as did the rest of my family, that I would come across it eventually.

I sighed a third time and leaned back in my seat.

"Angie, stop beating yourself up all the time, please." Bella twisted around in her seat to face me. "I can't stand to see you like this, and it just gets worse all the time."

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I really am trying." I looked down at my designer leather sandals and picked a loose thread from my cotton sundress. I wished for what seemed like the thousandth time that I could imprint like the shifters did. Or even just fall in love like Bella and Edward did. Nothing was that simple for me. I knew I was destined to be alone for the rest of my existence, and nothing would change that.

I felt Edward twitch beside me and mentally shook myself for getting carried away again. To distract myself I looked out the window of Alice's canary yellow Porsche. It was a beautiful sunny day in the city of Houston, Texas. Lucky for the Cullens, I had a spelled lotion that kept their skin from sparkling in the sunlight; now they were able to live wherever they chose, regardless of the weather.

Alice expertly pulled into one of the last parking spots in the school parking lot, next to Rosalie's BMW and Jacob's motorcycle. This was the first school we'd picked that was wealthy enough for any of the Cullens' cars to blend in. The parking lot was full of the logos for Mercedes, BMW, Ferrari, and many foreign companies that I neither knew nor cared about. The courtyard buzzed with crowds of students clad in designer wear, catching up after a summer apart.

I marveled at the simplicity, the complete normality, of the scene. Ordinary humans going about ordinary human activities in an ordinary human way. I could never be a part of a scene like that. I was part of a much more complicated scene; one that included vampires and shape shifters trying to blend in with a bunch of humans.

Even our family story was much more complicated than the one the Cullens had used in Forks: Rosalie and Jasper—the blondes—were siblings; Bella, Emmett, and Alice were siblings, with their dark hair; Edward, Nessie, and I had redder hair so we played siblings; and Jacob, who looked most like me among all the bone pale vampires, was my cousin. Edward and Nessie used my last name, Weber, while the others used Hale and Cullen. Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, and Jasper played juniors while Edward, Bella, Nessie, Alice, and I pretended to be sophomores.

We stepped out of the car and joined Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper who had taken Rosalie's car. Alice immediately went to hold Jasper's hand. I suppressed an envious sigh. Jacob and Nessie waited for us by the sidewalk; they had taken Jacob's motorcycle. As the nine of us walked up toward the main building to get our schedules, heads turned to stare. I ignored the stares; they were for the Cullens, not me. I looked like a normal human, and I was used to feeling less impressive next to them and their obviously inhuman beauty. As if by some invisible signal, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob all tightened the arms they had wrapped around the girls' waists. Jacob even leaned down to kiss Nessie's cheek. I didn't look around to see if anyone noticed that I was companionless.

_That bad, huh? _I asked Edward in my mind.

He touched my arm. We had discovered that Edward could share thoughts with me as long as we had physical contact, but it only worked with mental powers, like Bella's shield.

_Even worse than last time, _he thought back, grimacing. _You know, they're staring at you too. You're not as average-looking as you think._

I looked up at him, startled. _Well, I also happen to be the only one without an extremely intimidating boyfriend hovering over me. They must be terrified of you guys._

_They were staring before that, _he told me, smug. _Besides, I thought you wanted to find someone to love you more than the rest of us can._

_If you can honestly tell me that any of them want more than sexual favors, I'd be happy to get to know them, _I replied tartly.

_Okay, you got me. _He smiled slightly. _Wait, there might be one now… nope, sorry._

_Ha ha. Very amusing. _I pulled away from his touch as we entered the attendance office. The secretary was momentarily confused by so many people entering at once. Slightly flustered, she began to hand out schedules. I accidentally got Nessie's and had to switch with her.

As we quickly left the cramped office, I glanced down at my schedule. First period World History, second period Spanish, third period Trigonometry, fourth period Gym, fifth period English, lunch, sixth period Chemistry, and seventh period Band. I knew I wouldn't have any trouble with the courses, but that didn't make going to high school again any more pleasant. I was only here because the Cullens had taken me in after I'd been alone for nearly a hundred years. Often I still felt alone, an outsider. It's not that I wasn't grateful for the Cullens' loving family; I was. Sometimes it may seem like I ignored everything they'd done for me, but it was only because I needed something more, and they all knew that.

I felt Bella's cold arm wrap around my shoulders and squeeze gently. "Just you wait," she said. "I have a good feeling about this place."

"You say that about everywhere we go," I pointed out.

"But this time I'm sure. Something's different. Like something big is going to happen soon." She looked at me straight in the eye. "I can feel it."

I snorted. One thing you learned fast in the Cullen family was _never_ bet against Alice. When she said something was going to happen, it happened. Bella, on the other hand, was a different story. She didn't have any freaky psychic powers, just her intuition and her constant attempts to give me more hope. I appreciated the effort, but all the same I ducked out from under her arm and hurried to first period.

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

I walked into English alone. This was the only class I didn't have with any of the rest of my family; I would surely be bored to death by the end of it.

I sat down in a seat in the second row and pulled out my battered old copy of Romeo and Juliet. I had read it so many times that I almost knew the entire book by heart. I loved to read romances; I could escape from my own pitiful world and live someone else's life for a while.

The classroom slowly filled up as I sat there in my own world. I was oblivious to the stares of many of the young men as they passed me by. Then someone interrupted my reading.

"Hello," said a male voice beside me. I looked up. He smiled at me, boldly.

"I'm Jason. Jason Carter." He held out his hand.

"Angela Weber." I smiled and shook his hand.

"You're part of that huge family that just moved here, right? The Cullens?" He saw me frown slightly and added, "News travels fast around here."

"Yes my family is the Cullens," I replied simply.

"No offense, but you look nothing like them," he ventured.

"None of us really look anything alike," I told him. "We're all adopted. Jacob, the big, darker-skinned one, is my cousin, and Edward and Nessie are my siblings. They're the only biological family I have left."

"Oh," he said. "I'm sorry. What about the others though?" He was very curious for a human.

"Rosalie and Jasper are twins, and Bella, Emmett, and Alice are also siblings. It's kind of confusing to put in all the details."

"I see. So why did you guys move here?"

"Carlisle, our father for all intents and purposes, got a job with the Regional Hospital so he and Esme moved us all here from Washington." I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

Before Jason could answer, probably with another question, the teacher told the class to be quiet and began the lecture. I smiled again and turned to face forward, trying to act like I was interested in the correct use of semicolons. I could feel his slight disappointment rolling off of him, and the intense curiosity that nearly obscured it.

All of a sudden, I was aware of someone staring very, very intently at the back of my head. I resisted the urge to twist around in my seat and put a face to the eyes I could feel boring into my head. I guessed that the stare was coming from roughly two rows behind me and one column to my left. Try as I might I could not ignore that stare. I was distracted all through class; I couldn't think about anything but those eyes that never wavered from the back of my skull.

After what seemed like a thousand lifetimes, the bell rang. Slowly, I gathered my books together, assuring Jason that I could find the cafeteria by myself. I walked out the door, with that unknown stare following me at a slight distance.

When I was roughly fifty yards from the English room I whirled around, and there he stood. The sudden jolt of shock and emotion stunned me for half a second, and then without thinking, I ran.

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

**I know it's cliffy but how else am I supposed to keep you reading. Please, please, please review! I need support to keep the ideas coming! :)**


	3. Family Ties

**Hey! I finally got around to the next chapter! Hope you like it! ******

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

**Family Ties**

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ I berated myself. _Why did I run? That was so _stupid _of me!_

I was out in the forest behind the old mansion Esme had bought and renovated for us, taking out my frustration on the surrounding trees. I broke another sapling as I remembered the look on his face as I took off. That moment seemed branded into my memory.

Why had I run? He was exactly what I had always dreamed of finding, and I ran from him the moment I saw him. I was so frustrated I nearly crushed the small stone I was holding in my left hand. I thought again of the brief moment I'd seen him. His skin was russet-colored like Jacob's, and his short, dark hair was disheveled from running his fingers through it over and over. Imagining that, I was suddenly overcome with an urge to run my fingers through it, to feel its smooth texture. I was surprised at myself and wondered how my world had shifted so suddenly and unexpectedly. He was the one. My dream, my only wish in life. And now he could be anywhere. I couldn't comprehend the emotions running through me; confusion, astonishment, desire, fear, but most of all, need. I knew, just as surely as I knew my own name, that I could not live without him. I didn't even know his name, yet I yearned to search for him, to find him, to hold him, to make him be mine.

I sank to the ground amidst a whirlwind of emotion and closed my eyes. _Think_, I told myself. _How could you possibly be so in love with him when you've never spoken to him in your life?_ But until today, no one had ever made me feel even close to that. I didn't understand it, but I couldn't control it. I would talk to him tomorrow, I had to. I was afraid though. What if his staring had only been due to the fact that I was new, and I was pretty? What if he only wanted what any teenage boy wanted from someone like me? What if he'd had good intentions that were now squandered by my inexplicable flight? What if he avoided me from now on, all because of one stupid, impulsive mistake?

Somehow, all the stress and emotion caught up to me, and I started to cry. I cried for the almost century I'd been alone, for the love of my family, and for the love I felt for this mysterious stranger. I cried and cried until I had nothing left, and finally, exhausted, I fell asleep beneath the brittle tree.

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

I wandered through the small forest, searching. I didn't know what I was searching for or why, but I knew I had to keep going. I wandered aimlessly, on and on, for hours.

A twig snapped behind me. I whirled to see him, again. His features were utterly perfect in the fading sunlight, his face shadowed. He held up his arms as if to assure me that he meant me no harm; as if I needed any assurance. He stayed where he was, wary, and I slowly walked toward him. I stretched out my hand to touch his, though I was still yards away from him. As if in a dream I covered that remaining distance with careful steps. I placed my hand in his, but the moment I touched his skin, he vanished.

"No!" I cried. "No! Don't leave me here! Don't!"

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

I woke as someone lifted me in their arms. I looked up into Edward's eyes. As I was about to apologize he put a finger to my lips.

_Don't say anything_, he thought kindly. _I know exactly how you feel._

I leaned gratefully against him, my big brother in so many ways.

_Thank you._

_You aren't alone no, _Edward murmured as he carried me back to the house._ You may not have noticed, but that guy is a shifter, like Jacob. He imprinted on you._

_What?! He imprinted on me?_

_It would appear so._

_Wow. That explains everything. _I sighed happily.

_Go back to sleep now. You're exhausted._

I smiled slightly, and slept again.

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

There it was, my fifth period English classroom. I took a deep breath before I walked through the heavy door. He was there, in the same seat as yesterday, and once again I felt that impulsive need to run my fingers through his disheveled hair. He looked up at me, and his face, so much more stunning than in my memory, stopped me in my tracks. For a moment I forgot how to breathe, and I knew he had imprinted on me. How else could I feel the way I did without knowing him hardly at all?

He smiled broadly but carefully, and when I smiled back his eyes began to shine. When I could finally make myself move again, I walked toward him and sat down on his right. For a few moments we just sat there, staring at each other, taking in every detail of the other's face. He had dark eyes and skin, and his black hair shone under the classroom fluorescents. Finally, he broke the silence.

"I, um, didn't get to introduce myself yesterday. I'm Notah Begey."

"A-Angela Weber," I stammered. "It's great to meet you."

A slightly awkward silence followed our little introduction, and neither of us really knew how to break it. Finally, it was the professor who broke the silence.

"I don't suppose you could tell me the list of Shakespeare's works we are studying this year, could you, Miss Weber?"

"Umm," I stalled. I hadn't been paying any attention to the list. Notah whispered so quietly that only I could hear, "Romeo & Juliet, A Midsummer Night's Dream, Hamlet, and The Merchant of Venice."

I repeated the list to the teacher, and after she directed her attention to another unsuspecting person, I flashed Notah a quick smile.

"Thanks," I whispered, again too quiet for anyone else to hear.

"No problem," he replied. He faced the front of the classroom again, paying attention to the professor. I tried to pay attention too, but I couldn't take my eyes from him for long. I watched his face as he watched the professor, but I could tell he wasn't really listening. His eyes were just slightly unfocused, as if he were thinking hard about something. His fingers absentmindedly tapped the desktop.

Suddenly he turned toward me again, so quickly I didn't see it coming. I blushed when he caught me staring, and I looked down for a moment. I could feel the heat of his gaze and glanced up again. He was so perfect; his hair was falling into his eyes again.

I reached up and brushed it to the side; I just couldn't resist the impulse. Before I pulled away he caught my hand in his. A tingle ran up my arm from our interlocked fingers; strange but not unpleasant. We lowered our hands before the professor could see, but we kept them together beneath the table for the rest of class.

All too soon, the bell rang, and we let go to gather our books. Notah opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as Jason came up behind us.

"Hey, do you want to sit with me at lunch today?" he asked hopefully.

"Umm… no thanks, Jason," I said, caught off guard. "I like to sit with my family a lot."

"Oh, okay then." He glanced suspiciously at Notah, then walked away, seeming a little disappointed. I mentally shook myself before leaving the English room with Notah. I looked up at him.

"You were going to say something before?" I hadn't really meant it to be a question; I knew he had wanted to say something.

"Oh," he blushed slightly, "I was going to ask you if you wanted to sit with me at lunch today."

"Oh," I echoed, blushing a little myself. "I would love to, but why don't you come sit at my table?"

"Sure!" I giggled a little at Notah's enthusiasm.

We made our way into the lunch room and headed straight for the table I shared with the rest of my family. As we passed Notah's table I noticed the five boys, all very large and muscular, who watched me from it. None of them said anything, or showed an sign of wanting Notah to join them.

I knew a lot about werewolves courtesy of Jacob, so I was sure they all knew Notah had imprinted on me yesterday. They also knew everything that Notah had thought or felt about me, at least if they had phased in the last twenty-four hours.

Edward, Bella, Alice, Nessie, and Jacob all watched me as Notah and I approached. The others looked up as we came closer.

"Hey!" I called. "Notah's going to sit with us today! I hope you don't mind."

But it wasn't my family I had to worry about, it was Notah. Because as soon as he saw where we were headed, he stopped dead.

"That's your family!" he growled, his face white and his eyes dark. "You live with those filthy, reeking,_ bloodsuckers_!" How could I have forgotten the old enmity between vampires and shifters? I shrank away from him; his sudden anger frightened me.

"Wait," I said, trying to make him understand. "It's not what you think." The whole cafeteria was watching now, intrigued and puzzled.

"They're vampires, Angela," he hissed at me. "I don't know what story they told you to get you to come with them, but it's a lie, and when they're through with you you'll be no more than a lifeless body, drained of blood."

I laughed aloud, surprising both of us. He thought me an ordinary human.

"You think that's funny? You think they can't hurt you, can't kill everyone in this room within ten seconds? I'm not joking!" Notah was getting fiercer and angrier with every word he spoke. He began to tremble violently; I was surprised it took him that long to reach that point. I knew he couldn't deny instinct for very much longer.

Casting one last murderous glare at the Cullens, he bolted for the door, leaving me standing speechless in the middle of the cafeteria. For a moment my mind was blank with shock. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes beneath the open stares of the other students. I looked back at my family one more time, horrorstruck by my idiotic mistake, before I vanished outside as well. I didn't keep to a normal human pace, but streaked past everyone and everything, heading for the only place I claimed as my own.

As I ran I glimpsed a gigantic eagle perched atop a tree nearby. It's incredibly intelligent eyes locked onto mine for the tiniest fraction of a second, and it let out a raucous cry before it took off.

I kept on running, letting the tears fall freely, and I didn't look back.

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

**So, will Angela be able to make Notah and the Cullens come together? And when will they tell each other about what they are? **

**Don't worry, Angie's not running away, she just needs some time to think. Everything will end up all right, I promise.**

**I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but I hope you think it's worth the wait. I'll try really hard to update the next chapter sooner.**

**Please, please, please review! I am completely in love with reviews!!! I'd like to hopefully reach 15 for this chapter. That would be totally awesome! **

**Don't forget to check out the other stories in my favorites list; they're all amazing!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!**

**Livvi :)**


	4. The Light of My Life

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once, because I think it's pointless to remind you every chapter. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I love and use the characters, but I DO NOT OWN THEM. Thank you for reading my little rant.**

**Now here I present you with the next chapter of Seeker.**

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

**The Light of My Life**

_Love_, I thought,_ is a beautiful thing. It makes life full, gives you something to live for every day. But love is tricky, and when something goes wrong, it hurts more than anything else. _

I closed my eyes and felt the breeze on my sensitive skin. I loved this place. It was where I went any time I had a lot to sort through in my mind. Even Edward knew not to follow me here; I would come back when I was ready. I sat on the highest peak of the low ridges surrounding Houston. It took me only five minutes to get here, as we lived on the outskirts of the city.

I thought I'd messed up before, running away from him, but how could I have been so careless as to forget the ancient enmity between shifters and vampires? How could we be together if our families couldn't look past their differences? I knew that Notah's imprinting meant he couldn't stay away from me, and I knew that I could not be apart from him. We were one now, as much one being as a pair of Siamese twins.

Suddenly I was overcome with a desire, no a need, to speak to Notah, to tell him everything. I had to understand him, and he must understand me, everything.

I stood immediately, but hesitated in all my determination. I faced the horizon, watching as the city was stained red and gold by the dying sun. A more beautiful place I could not imagine, but I couldn't enjoy it now. I needed Notah, needed him like air to breathe.

Having made this decision, I closed my eyes against the sun's glare and inhaled deeply. My vision turned inward as I searched for Notah's light. The best part of being a Seeker was being able to find anyone or anything, as long as I had seen them before. For people I was more attuned to, I kept a strand of light for them, a microscopic piece of their soul that attached them to me. I had strands for every member of my family, for the few companions I had picked up over the last century or so, and the newest one from Notah. I could find him anywhere.

Picking his out from among the few dozen of light-threads, I shaped my fingers into the sign of discovery and opened my eyes. I felt them change into the Seeker's eyes; their usual color was a light blue, but when I Sought, they would become a bold violet with flecks of gold, and the irises elongated like a cat's. Some of my kind always wore them; they were constantly Seeking. Others, like me, choose our human appearance unless we have need of the Seeker's eyes. I could feel the new strength flowing through my body; with it I became both stronger and faster than a vampire. In my "human form" I would probably be most similar to half-vampires like Nessie, not quiet as supernatural as vampires, but not nearly as defenseless as humans. The transformation allowed me to see Notah's light-thread as if it were a physical string connecting us.

There was another string too, one I had never seen before. Running parallel to the glowing light-thread, also tying me to Notah, it shimmered in a beautiful color I couldn't name. I didn't understand why it was there. It, like his light-thread, was invisible without the Seeker's eyes, but this thread was not of my making. I tried to touch it before remembering it wasn't physically there. I stared, marveling, and for a moment I forgot what I was doing. The strange, nameless color was hypnotic, and it was difficult to look away. Finally, I tore my eyes from it, and remembering my original intention, I began to run across the ridge toward the city, following Notah's light-thread without looking at the other tie.

The thread led, not into the city as I had expected, but along the outskirts, around the city. Eventually I came to the small forest that surrounded our house. _Why would Notah be here?_ I wondered, before answering my own question. _He wants to know if they've killed me yet. _The thread led to a small clearing just far enough from the house to avoid most of the vampire smell (I knew how much shifters detested it, even though they didn't stink to me).

I slowed until I could creep silently through the sparse trees, approaching the clearing. I leaped silently into a tall, leafy tree and peered into the clearing. The first thing I saw was Notah, sitting with his head in his big hands, in the middle of the grass. Two of his friends stood next to him, and another stood farther from them, facing away from my tree.

Before I could move I heard Notah speak through his fingers in a hoarse voice. "She _lives_ with them. She _likes_ them. How could any human have such a lack of self-preservation? How am I supposed to explain myself to her? How am I supposed to explain the imprinting, and the desire, and the need to protect her? How…"

I couldn't stand there just watching him anymore. I leaped down from the tree and walked toward Notah and his friends. "You don't have to explain anything," I said quietly. All four heads snapped up to stare at me. Quickly, I knelt in front of Notah.

"Could we have some privacy please?" The two boys next to Notah glanced at the third, and when he nodded, they all left the clearing.

Notah was staring at me with a mixture of disbelief, confusion, and delight on his face. "What…? How…? Why…?" He couldn't even form a proper question.

"I know everything, Notah," I told him softly. "I know what the Cullens are, I know what you are, and I am in absolutely no danger from either of you."

"But how…?" Notah started to ask, until he finally became aware of the transformation of my eyes. His expression changed to one of wonder. "A Seeker..." he murmured. "You're a Seeker… a real Seeker?"

"Yes."

"Incredible."

I smiled slightly. "I met the Cullens in Forks, Washington several years ago. They're not like normal vampires; they don't harm humans. Ever. Even if they did, I'm never in any danger with them. When I transform, I am stronger and faster than any of them, even Emmett and Edward."

"Amazing…" Notah took my hand in his. "I've imprinted on a Seeker. I was told there were only fifty left in the world."

"Less," I corrected him solemnly. "My father and mother were murdered by the Volturi when I was little. They destroyed my whole family, all except me."

"Why?" was all he could say.

"The Volturi consider Seekers to be dangerous enemies. I was told Aro believes we could dethrone them and take over the vampire world. None of them, not even Aro, ever took the chance to study us; they don't know that we aren't designed to kill. We can if we must, but it's not something we take pride in.

"They came after my family; there were five of us. They killed my baby sister; she was only here months old." I felt the tears in my eyes, but didn't try to stop them from coming. "I still remember the last words my mother said to me: 'Stay hidden. If they find you, our entire species will cease to exist.' I didn't understand then, but now I know we must all conceal ourselves. The Volturi won't stop until we're all gone."

Notah pulled my head to his shoulder and gently stroked my hair as I cried. This was the first time I'd really talked about the danger I was constantly in. Now, talking about it, I realized I had always lived with the weight of fear hovering over me. Never had I truly identified it until Notah's presence lifted it.

"And you know about me?" Notah broke the silence.

"Yes. I know that you're a shifter, that you imprinted on me yesterday, and that there are five others in your pack."

"Actually, it's a flock," he corrected.

"What?" I asked, puzzled.

"Our spirit animals are eagles, so we're a flock," he explained matter-of-factly.

"Oh." I remembered the eagle I had seen as I ran from school earlier, the one with much too intelligent eyes. "It's just, the Quileute tribe in Washington uses a wolf form."

"I had heard of other tribes of shifters up north. I wonder how many there are?" Notah said thoughtfully. I didn't answer but moved closer to him. Then I remembered.

"What about the Cullens?" I asked. "I won't abandon them. They're the only family I have."

"I think we can work with the Cullens," Notah assured me. "If they don't harm humans in any way, I think we can manage to live peacefully together."

"They won't."

"Then I suppose I'll have to get to know them soon. If we're to be together."

I looked up at him and saw the love in his eyes; it exceeded anything I'd seen in the eyes of any of my adoptive family. It was the love I had always been sure I would never see, never feel. But I knew now as I looked at Notah that I was in love with him, and that I always would be. I was suddenly acutely aware of everywhere our bodies touched. I could feel our thighs pressed together, feel his warm hand against my cheek.

I couldn't make sense of what I was feeling. I loved Notah, I _wanted_ him. I knew with every particle of my being that I could never, ever, live without him.

I raised my eyes to his and slowly, he lowered his face toward mine. He hesitated for a moment that felt like an eternity, before his lips touched mine. His mouth was warm and sweet, and I felt my lips move with his as if they were created just for this. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands caressed my cheeks. I parted my lips and pulled myself closer to him. I wanted him, needed him, and I crushed myself against him as every worry and every thought slipped away, dissolving into passion. I had never imagined anyone could feel this way, love this much, let alone experience it myself.

Without breaking the kiss, Notah pulled me even tighter to his chest, and I felt the heat of his body through his thin t-shirt. We clung to each other, and I could feel him deep inside me, feel his strength and his gentleness, feel his muscle and his soul, everything he was. He was my life now, the one and only thing I lived for. Now I understood the strange thread I'd earlier seen connecting us; it was the imprint tie, indefinable, unbreakable, eternal.

Finally, we broke apart. Before I could say anything, Notah touched his finger to my lips, silencing me. "You are a song, a dream, and I will never be able to survive without you. I love you Angela. I love you today, I love you tomorrow, I love you forever."

The tears welled up in my eyes again, and again I didn't try to stop them. Notah's joyous smile faded and he looked worried. He gently wiped the tears off my cheeks. "Are you alright, sweet? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine," I assured him. "I'm-I'm blissful. I've never, ever, been more elated in my life than I am now."

Notah's smile returned, wider and even more dazzling than before. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. Incomparable to any other being in all of the universe."

I felt my cheeks flush slightly at his words. I longed to tell him how incredible he was, but I couldn't find my voice. I was too busy just staring at him, my brain couldn't function properly.

He kissed me again, slowly, his mouth lingering on mine, before pulling away slightly. I frowned; I wasn't ready to stop.

"No," I whispered, and I pulled him back to me once more.

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

**So now Notah knows the whole story. And he and Angie get their kissing scene. As Stephaniiie would call it, fluff! I love fluff. A story is never complete without fluff. **

**Guessing game! What do you think will happen when Notah goes to meet the Cullens? Will he be able to put aside the ancient enmity with vampires for his love of Angela? Plus, a new POV next chapter! Lets see who gets it right!**

**I updated a lot faster this time, didn't I? I'm proud of myself. It wasn't that hard near the end; I loooooooove kissing scenes so much! I love just about any scene that involves either major drama or major fluff; they're so much fun to write!**

**In case anyone's wondering about my amazing detail skillage, no, I have never kissed a guy before (if you haven't read my profile thoroughly enough). I just read A LOT of fluffy romance books/scenes. There's this one scene in The Notebook that I just can't get enough of (I swear, I've read it over like 15 times already).**

**Anywho, REVIEW!!! I got hardly any reviews for the last chapter, and I'm still trying to make it to 15. We have 9 right now so come on, just 6 more for this chapter, please! From now on, if you review I will post a thank you naming everyone who reviewed the last chapter. PLEEEEEEEEASE review!!! It would mean the world to me!**

**I'm going for updates at least once a week right now, so don't expect another chapter until at least, say, Friday or Saturday. Depends how busy I am. Thanks a million to jasper-hale-luver a.k.a. Talli and emmyleedouglas a.k.a. Emmy for all the support. A thanks again to everyone whose already reviewed for my story!**

**I love reviews!!! Reviews, reviews, reviews!!!**

**-Livvi :) **


	5. Meeting the Cullens

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, or any previous chapters. You guys rock!:**

**-LordXeenTheGreat**

**-emmyleedouglas**

**-jasper-hale-luver**

**-WritingDog**

**-Ilovethewolves**

**-Mwhahahaha18**

**Okay, irritation is now forming. I have a total of 12 reviews for the entire story now. That's like 3 per chapter. And only 6 reviewers. Come on people, I know we can do better than this. I'm trying for 15 here, okay! Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. New POV too!**

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

**Meeting the Cullens**

_Edward POV_

Angela wasn't at the house when the rest of us got back. Luckily, once the shifters left the cafeteria, everyone else returned to what they'd been doing and no more people stared at us than usual.

For a moment I wondered where Angie might be, but then I remembered that she always found a place for herself wherever we moved, where she wouldn't let anyone follow her. I guessed that she'd found her place.

I listened for her and surprisingly I could hear her nearby. What was she doing so close to the house? I caught on to the content of her thoughts and smiled slightly; all would be fine. Sensing my presence in her mind, she instantly closed it, but not before I got a good sense of what was going on. I didn't want to pry, but the way she thought about love was so different from anyone else I'd heard before. In a hundred years this was the first time she'd even come close to feeling that way.

I was reminded in Angie of myself. How I had gone so long without love I'd decided it just wasn't meant for me. How meeting Bella was easily the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to me, and how I loved her with all of my being. That was what had always brought Angela and I together; the fact that both of us really knew how it felt to be without a soul mate.

Angela was also very different from me. Where my pain was nearly always visible to my family, Angela never showed it. She never complained. There were never looks of longing or jealousy or loss on her face, never even a trace of them. She kept all her suffering inside. If it weren't for Jasper and I, none of my family would have probably even known of what she was going through.

Now she was whole. I remembered that feeling with Bella and wondered how it may differ from the bond of imprints. I remembered the intensity of it all; incredible joy at being with her, unendurable pain without her. The hardest part for Angie would be having us for her family. I could picture the initial strain that would put on Notah's pack of shifters, trying to coexist with us. But knowing Angie, she would find some way to make it work; she would have to.

I was sitting at the piano when suddenly, her mind was open to me again. _I'm bringing Notah. The sooner we resolve this, the better. Get the others into the living room._

As soon as she finished speaking, she closed her mind again. I tried to probe it, searching for a way in. I just couldn't help but be curious.

_Stop it, Edward, _she told me. _I'll talk to you later but leave my thoughts alone._

I sighed. I knew I had no right to try to invade her privacy like that, and I didn't even know why I wanted to, but I could sense such a change in her that I just had to see.

I got up and said quietly, "Can everyone please come into the living room?" They would hear me from here.

Within a second they all stood around the room, looking at me questioningly. I took a deep breath and told them, "Angela is bringing Notah to meet us. He's nervous, but willing to come. Rose and Jake, try not to go at it the way you usually do. We don't need to give him or his pack any more incentive to hate us than they already do."

Everyone nodded, even Rose. They knew this was important. Carlisle looked at me. "You care very much for Angela."

"She's the only one who ever experienced what I did. And by now she's as much my sister as Rose or Alice. This is her chance and I won't ruin for her."

I heard footsteps walking up the gravel driveway toward the house. One set was heavy and loping, the other light and fluid. I searched for thoughts; Angela's were blocked from me but I could hear Notah. He was surprisingly calm, thought I could sense an undercurrent of anxiety. The footsteps paused, and then the door opened.

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

_Angela POV_

Notah looked so calm as I watched his face, but I was sure he was nervous. He was trying to make me feel better about this, I knew. I could hear my family murmuring just inside; Edward had gathered them all as I had asked. I stopped Notah on the porch and kissed him briefly. "It's okay," I whispered, taking his hand in mine. Then I opened the door and we walked inside.

My family was sitting around the large living room, Emmett watching TV, and Edward at his piano. I felt Notah tense slightly beside me, but surprisingly I couldn't feel him shaking at all. I looked at him and his face was smooth, showing not a tiny bit of discomfort.

Carlisle got to his feet and came over to us. "You are Notah, I presume," he said formally, extending his chalk-white hand.

"Yes, I'm Notah." Notah's voice was a little stiffer than usual, a little more hesitant, but he was composed and winced only slightly as he shook hands with Carlisle.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen, the father for all intents and purposes of this family."

Notah nodded politely and surveyed the room. He relaxed a little when he spotted Jacob sitting next to Nessie on the sofa. I was sure they would have plenty to talk about later. The others also got to their feet and came toward us, introducing themselves one by one. When Edward came forward he winked at me, and I was sure he would have a detailed description of Notah's thoughts waiting for me the moment he left. I was gladder than ever that Edward couldn't read my mind while I was blocking him.

After the introductions were over, I gently squeezed Notah's hand. "Here, let me show you the rest of the house." I pulled him through the kitchen, dining room, and laundry, and lead him upstairs.

"That's Carlisle and Esme's room there, Carlisle's study, Alice and Jasper's room, Edward and Bella's, Rosalie and Emmett's, and my room is back here." I pointed out all the different rooms as we passed them in the hallway. My room faced east, so I could watch the sun set every night over the low mountains.

I stood in the doorway and watched nervously as Notah walked around the room, examining it. Finally, he turned to me with a small smile on his face.

"Do you realize how bad it smells in here?" he asked, holding his nose for effect. I laughed and hugged him.

"I bet they don't think you smell so nice yourself," I remarked. "But you'll both just have to get used to it, I suppose."

"What makes you think I'm coming back?" he said seriously.

"What? Why not?" I pulled back from him, worry etched on my face.

He laughed, his lips curving into an irresistible smile. "Of course I'm coming back, silly. I'll be anywhere you are, whether it smells like overripe fish or not." That made me laugh again.

"Don't do that to me," I scolded him lightly. "It's not nice." I shoved him gently and, laughing, we fell onto my bed in a tangle of arms, legs, and bed sheets.

Suddenly, I noticed how close I was to him. Something stirred inside me. That same feeling, the one of incomprehensible joy, tingled throughout my body again. I could see the same emotion burning through Notah's eyes as well. Before I could say anything, he grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. I held onto him with all of my strength, and lost myself in the warmth of his body.

Someone coughed in the doorway, and we sprang apart. Nessie and Jacob stood there watching us. I felt my cheeks flush red with embarrassment. Not only had I not heard them coming, they'd also just walked in on me making out with a guy I'd only known for three days. I ran my hands through my hair while an awkward silence filled the room.

"Umm, sorry," Jake said, not looking sorry at all. Nessie slapped him lightly on the arm.

"I told you not to walk in on them like that," she scolded.

"But we need to talk," Jacob reminded her. "And sooner is much better than later."

I had an idea of what this was about. "Sit down then," I told them, the blush starting to fade from my cheeks.

Notah sat next to me and gently moved his hand up and down my leg as Jacob started.

"As you well know," he began, "you imprinting on Angie means that you will one day be somewhat related to vampires. Angie lives with us and I don't believe she will be willing to leave because of you. My pack and I signed a peace treaty with the Cullens long ago to help us coexist peacefully. We expect your pack to do the same. We do not attack you, you do not attack us. The Cullens do not harm humans, and will be no threat to this city. You must talk to the others in your pack, and inform them of the treaty proposal."

Notah was nodding as Jake wrapped up his little speech. "Flock, not pack," he corrected him.

Jake looked surprised. "Flock?" he inquired.

"My tribe, the Navajo, phase into eagles," Notah explained. "Angela told me that the Quileute phase into wolves?"

"Yes, that is correct. I didn't know other tribes of shifters phased into other animals."

"Carlisle will be interested in that fact," Nessie added. "He's been trying to find out as much as possible about shifters."

"I see. Carlisle is your grandfather, right?"

"Yes. Edward and Bella are my parents."

Jacob broke in. "Could I talk to you in private, Notah?"

I looked at Jake. What was this about? Notah looked at me. "Sure," he said. Jacob led the way out of my room.

Nessie scooted closer to me on the bed. "You've found him," she said quietly. "You aren't alone anymore."

I smiled wider than I had in almost a century. "I know."

"You're so different now," she remarked. "You have a fire in you. Of course, I always knew that, but now anyone can see it. It's like there's a part of you that was hiding inside before, and he's set it free. It's beautiful."

"Thanks," I told her.

Suddenly, I heard a screech outside, followed by a howl and the high-pitched shriek of something all too familiar. Nessie and I leaped to our feet, and we heard the Cullens darting outside. Without thinking I yanked open the window and we jumped out together. Once on the ground, we stared, shocked, at the scene before us. I forgot how to move. I forgot how to think. I forgot how to breathe. All I knew was that just as soon as my world had come together, it was shredded to pieces.

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

**Okay, so I was going to give you more of the Cullens and Notah and Angie but I felt like the story was losing something so I thought I'd add a bit o' drama. Feel free to guess at what happened…**

**SORRY a million times for not updating soon enough. I beg on the ground for your forgiveness. Just to let you know, this might be the last chapter before I go on vacation for 2 weeks. I leave next Wednesday so I might be able to get something done, I might not. But I will try my hardest.**

**Thanks so much to jasper-hale-luver and emmyleedouglas for continued support and amazing friendness. Don't forget to check out their stories too. They're awesome!**

**Again, I say, REVIEW. Just click the little button at the bottom of the page and say something, I don't care what. As long as you say something. PLEASE!!! I'm begging you!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!**

**~Livvi :)**


	6. Author's Note

**I'm so incredibly sorry but I don't currently have enough written for the next chapter to publish it yet. And I'm going to the Caribbean for 2 weeks, leaving tonight. I won't be able to update until I get back. Again, a million times sorry. Thanks so much to everyone who reads and reviews. I promise I'll publish ASAP when I get back. **

**~Livvi :)**


End file.
